unlikely happenings
by wildcrazything
Summary: two 14 year old girls are sent to live with the avengers for there own protection. Captain Americas past has caught up with him and Hydra is trying to take over the world once again. btw i suck at summarys. R R (i'll give you cyber cookies lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Millie's POV:**

So while Rosie was violently boxing balloons filled with helium pretending it was our other 'friend' I sat back on the laptop taking Avengers quizzes, I've got to say, they really are awesome. Rosie has recently got me into them, before it was The Outsiders, now it's the Avengers as well. Rosie's more addicted than me though, she got into it first, and adores action films.  
"Oh God!" I yell as I'm engulfed in a tight hug from her  
"I have so much energy! That's why you shouldn't let me box!" she screams, we slowly fall sideways  
"You're crushing my face!" she muffled screams and I try to get off her.  
This is Rosie half hyper, which she nearly always is, especially after she boxes with balloons, or has bubbles. Bubbles! Sorry, I like bubbles too.  
Now she's talking to a toy bunny rabbit that I got ages ago that she found under my bed. Suddenly someone bursts into my bedroom; Rosie doesn't realise and goes back to punching the balloons yelling "die Justine Bieber! Die you mother **er!" if you can't tell already, she hates him.  
"Rosie, Rosie, ROSIE ELIZABETH!"  
"What?" she turns around dumbly  
"You haven't realised who's at the door have you?" I ask calmly, she turns to face the door  
"What do you mean there's no one in h- OH MY GOD!" she finally realises that the Avengers are standing in my bedroom doorway. Stark steps forwards  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen such a hyper active child in my life, is she on drugs?" he hasn't even seen her fully hyper yet  
"No, she's high on life, and punching the life out of balloons." I correct  
"And bubbles!" Rosie adds throwing her hands up in the air, then looks around her "where are my bubbles?" she says in a voice like a three year old  
"Where you left them deary." I say  
"Flamingo." She says and dives onto the floor  
"I don't understand." Thor says speaking on behalf of all the Avengers, to enlighten them, Rosie holds up the inflatable pink flamingo that holds the bottle of bubbles (you're supposed to put beer cans in it and float it around the swimming pool, but we're too young to drink) Natasha steps forward  
"Right if this kid don't calm down I'm gonna have to restrain her."  
I look at her blankly and say "you can try, but when she's like this, she's unstoppable." I whisper the ending while she stands in the corner giggling and spinning, next thing you know she's diving onto the bed and saying "I'm wiggling, I'm wiggling, I'm wiggling." As she slides off the bed wiggling along  
"Rosie, I'll confiscate the bubbles." I warn  
"No!" she cries and clutches the bubbles to her chest, then Captain steps forward  
"Right now that this ...Whatever this was...is over can I please explain why we are here?"  
I speak up "yeah, why are in my bedroom doorway?"  
"We have reason to believe that a highly dangerous terrorist group have been tracking you with intention to kidnap you."

* * *

**disclaimer - i dont own the avengers *sniffsniff* i whish i did though that would be so cool *daydream mode***

**also all of the events that rosie did whilst hyper are based around real things that i did round my friends last night when i drank too much pepsi so if you think thats bad you should see me on red bull lol**

**(i should point out that Rosie is me and Millie is my best friend ) R+R XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosie's POV:**

"We have reason to believe that a highly dangerous terrorist group have been tracking you with intention to kidnap you."  
"WHAT?" me and Millie shout in unison  
Steve sighs "we have reason to believe-"  
"No don't say it again!" I yell quickly  
"We mean what do you mean if that makes any sense." Millie explains  
"This group of scientists from the 1940's world war two were the science group for Hitler, also known as HYDRA..." Clint starts to explain, slowly as if talking to a small child; I didn't hear the rest because bubbles are so much more interesting!  
'Hehe bubbles.' I think as I create a fresh army of bubbles that pop on contact with Millie's head.  
"Rosie, did you listen to a thing he just said?" someone said but I still wasn't listening  
"Bubbles." I say in a dazed voice like a three year old and blow out another fresh army  
"Right I've had enough of this." Director Fury barges his way through the Avengers, wait, when did he get here? I start to sober up from my high state when I hear him say "take them anyway." Wait, what?  
Without anyone saying anything the Captain and Thor start towards us, I start to back into the corner and Millie backs off the bed and stands next to me. I reach for the horse whip that's in the corner behind me and hold it in front of me defensively. However they ignore mine and Millie's threats and chuck us over their shoulders I then start beating the Captain's back with said horse whip as they carry us down the stairs  
"Put us the fuck down!" I scream and screech whilst still beating him  
"Er Rosie? You know when you do that it's kind of kinky." Millie puts in trying her best to look over at me following us down the stairs.  
I then start whacking her arse with the whip shouting at her "fuck you Millie I am trying to get them to put us down!"  
"OW that actually hurts!" she screams over at me  
"Exactly, now you know how the horses feel and when my sister attacked me with one!" I yell at her. At that all the Avengers look at me strangely,  
"Your sister attacked you with a horse whip?" Bruce asks confused  
"Er well I got her back, I tried to attack her with a hammer but then daddy stepped in." I reply, then everyone looks at me wide eyed "what I'm an extremely violent person when angry never piss me off, Millie learned that the hard way, didn't you Millie?" I say whacking her again.  
Finally we make it outside and we are placed down inside a car with blacked out windows, unfortunately it has child lock on the doors just to make sure we don't escape. As the car pulls away from the curb I finally realised, they made me lose my bubbles so I start kicking the driver's seat in front of me yelling "you bastard! You made me lose my bubbles!"  
"You better get us some bubbles." I hear Millie say in the seat next to me.  
After a while I look over to her, her mousy brown hair all messed up and sticking out it all directions, I can only imagine how my hair looks. She notices me looking at her and mouths 'what the fuck? Where are we going?' I then mouth back 'how the fuck should I know? Do I look like a genius?' she then says, not realising out loud "Rosie I know you're not a genius, you are one of the most retarded people I know!"  
"Hey you missed out awesome! Don't worry Millie, you're awesome too, we're like the awesome twosome!"  
"Rosie, that makes no sense."  
"It does when you dumb it down to my level, and anyway, how can I be that much of a retard if I'm tasking triple science as a GCSE I mean that's the hardest GCSE there is, it's equivalent to four GCSE's."  
She then does a weird sigh thing and says "yeah it is, hey I'm taking it to you know."  
"Yeah I know, see my point?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"God Millie, sometimes you can be so dense." I say sarcastically, at that we fall into a comfortable silence. To make the car ride more interesting I start to sing ACDC Highway to Hell quietly and I'm joined by Millie as we start to sing louder and louder until we're belting out the words.  
The car screeches to a halt and the two agents in front turn around and yell at us to shut the hell up  
"If you tell us where we're going maybe we will." We argue  
"That's classified." They say in unison  
"Fine then." I shrug and start singing Diamonds by Rihanna.  
At that one shouts "to the airport!"  
"Ok thank you." I reply and snuggle back into my seat feeling quite tired and start to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N** **For those of you that dont know that a GCSE is its a group of grades which help us get into a 6th form and can also help us get a job in the future the higher your GCSE grades the higher chance of getting a good job.**

**remember if you review i send you cyber cookies (nom nom) lol XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Millie's POV:**  
When I fell asleep I was in the back seat of a car with two agents driving and Rosie next to me, when I wake up however, I'm in a completely different thing altogether. For starters I'm not in a car, I'm in a small room tied to a chair, but Rosie is still next to me, still fast asleep. Completely unaware of what's happening  
"ROSIE!" I scream and she screams and tries to jump away only resulting in her falling over still tied to the chair, I burst out laughing  
"It's not funny! That hurt!" She fakes cries  
"So did you hitting me with my own horse whip, now we're even." I say  
"I think they're awake." Comes a muffled voice from outside the door  
"LET US OUT!" Rosie and I scream together and the door is opened slowly by Bruce  
"Hi, can you untie us?" I ask tilting my head  
"Er, I'll untie you," he points at me "but not her, I'm sure she's mentally unstable."  
Rosie cries out saying "hey, I'm not mentally unstable I'm just hyper and happy and I like to make others happy and hyper too, I'm not insane if anything you're the insane ones for bringing us here against our will and tying us to chairs."  
"You started beating people with a horse whip." he states  
"Yeah well you just picked us up and started carrying us away we don't know where we are." She argues  
"We're on a plane flying over the Atlantic ocean."  
"Thank you, what wait why?" Rosie's eyes go wider and so do mine  
"You're taking us to _America_?" I almost shout  
"Wait! But I never meant to break the bus stop!" Rosie wailes  
"You broke a bus stop?" a new voice says  
"Yeah I don't know how, I just leant on it then got up and it broke." she says innocently  
"How the hell can you just lean on a bus stop and then it breaks?" the new voice identified as Hawkeye asks  
"Wait! I know what this is about, this is about the day we skipped school isn't it?" I click  
"Wait what? No!" Hawkeye says  
"First she breaks a bus stop then she skips school I've got an asboe great grand daughter!"  
"WHAT! Who's great grand daughter?" me and Rosie scream together  
I look at her and say "well techniquely you're the one who broke the bus stop, so it's you." I inform her  
"But-but, shouldn't he be old? Like, wrinkly? Like-like a prune?" Rosie squeals  
"Isn't that offensive?" says Captain, AKA Rosie's great grand father  
"No, we're saying you _should _look old, it's a compliment, saying you look young." I explain  
"More like a big brother than a great grandad." Rosie adds, and then a thought strikes me  
"Isn't it funny how we're having this conversation and we're still tied to chairs?" I voice my thoughts  
"Yeah, God manners much and we're family!" Rosie rolls her eyes "yeah child abuse much! We should report you to the authoritor!" she adds, they all look confused  
"Authorities love." I whisper to her  
"We should report you to the au-tho-ri-ties!" Rosie corrects herself "that sound right?"  
"Close enough." I say  
"We've gone a little off topic here, shall we get back to the matter at hand?" Stark speaks up  
"Yeah, untie us bitches." Rosie says, she says it in a nice way, she calls me it sometimes but she doesn't mean it in an offensive way  
"Watch your language young lady!" the Captain almost yells at Rosie  
"Trust me, if washing my mouth out with soap didn't do anything then yelling at me won't either." she says  
"She doesn't mean it offensively, she means it in a friendly way, she gets confused easily." I explain, I don't fancy seeing them wash Rosie's mouth out with soap, then Rosie asks the most sensible thing ever in her life,  
"How can we be related if we look nothing alike?"  
Natasha then says "because you look more like Peggy."  
"But what about my sister?"  
"She doesn't have the right DNA that HYDRA needs." Bruce explains  
"Then what do they need with Millie?" Oh yeah, I forgot about that  
"They need a lab rat to make sure it works."  
"Motherfukers." me and Rosie say in sync again  
"Language!"  
"Oh come on you can't blame us for that!" we protest "Ok _now _can you untie us? Come on this is getting annoying."  
Thor, who probably didn't understand anything we were on about, steps in and unties us at which we say  
"Thank you! Fianlly, oh my God there's red marks on my wrists!" me and Rosie yet again in unison, the Avengers look at us odd  
"You guys need to stop doing that." Stark comments, me and Rosie share a look then start chanting  
"We are siamese if you please, we are siamese if you don't please."  
"Please, stop it." Thor asks, I whisper something in Rosie's ear  
"Oh yeah! Thor, have you got your hammer on you?"  
"Why yes." he pulls his hammer out of nowhere  
"Ok, now copy what I do," Rosie stands in the middle of the room and does "stop! Hammer time!" that's something me and Rosie have been imagining for a long time now and we always said that if we ever met them we would get Thor to do that. Sure enough, he copies it and we all burst out laughing.  
Once we all finish our laughing fit I say "so, now what?"  
"Well now we wait until we get to the hellicarrier." we all go out into the main part of the plane and choose seperate seats, that's when I look down and realise we're still wearing... our pyjamas.

**Thank you for being patient with this update, please remember to R&R BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosie's POV**

"Oh crap!" I cry when Millie tells me that we're still wearing our pyjamas.  
"Rosie," Millie whispers to me "you know how you guilt trip your dad into anything, could you do that with Steve to get us clothes?"  
"Millie, I could kiss you right now, but I'm not going to," she looks relieved "granddad?" I extend the word looking at the Captain  
"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old."  
"You techniquely are old." Millie corrects  
"Yeah, so, anyway, we're still in our pyjamas and we were wondering if you could get us some clothes because it's really cold and I'm only in shorts and t-shirt and I am really sensitive to the cold and I might go blue in a minute and I'm so cold and I swear, people are looking at us funny and our feet are cold!" I start fake crying  
"Oh, yeah, hang on I'll go get you something." He gets up and races to go get us something  
"Sucker." Me and Millie say together, we hear chuckling from behind us and turn to see Stark and Thor  
"I think I'm going to like these kids, they certainly know how to fool the Captain." Stark smirks  
"Well, we are cold, we just didn't think we would be allowed anything since you treated us like prisoners, so we guilt tripped, well, I guilt tripped." I explain  
"Ok then, whatever you say." They walk off leaving us slightly confused then an announcer announces  
Put your seatbelts on, we are preparing to land."  
"Awesome." Millie and I sing together  
"What's so great about the hellicarrier?" Stark asks  
"It's a flying boat!" we say together our eyes shining like a child with a new toy  
"You two are very easy to please." Hawkeye comments  
"Hell yeah!" I say proudly  
"Well face it; everyone's mature until someone brings out the bubble wrap." Millie states  
"Er, we don't actually play with bubble wrap." Natasha replies  
Millie and I both gasp "you haven't lived!" we say together  
"Oh crap they're doing it again." Stark whines  
"Shiny thing." I get distracted  
"Rosie, you can sit down now." A voice in my ear says  
"Shiny." I repeat  
"Rosie, sweety, you need to sit back down now we're landing, it's dangerous."  
"But it's shiny." I say in a childish whine  
"Rosie sit back down or we'll take the shiny thing away."  
"NO! MY SHINY THING!" I protest  
"Actually, that's my bow."  
I squint my eyes and glare at Hawkeye  
"You're not getting that back you know." Millie informs him  
"Oh I will, when she leasts expects it." He says in a dramatic voice  
"That sounds creepy, and wrong" millie coments

"hehehehehehe my shiny thing now, its my precious hahaha"

"Okay that was creepy she just sounded like Golum for lord of the rings?" burce asks

"yea she does that, she does alot of weird thing ,sometime there funny other times its just creapy just plain creapy, i seriously hope you have paints on that ship i realy do hahahahahahahaha" millie evily cackles

"man what have we gotten ourselfs into"

"haha we have'nt even started yet" i say mischeviously


	5. Chapter 5

**Millie's pov:**

After being on the hellicarrier for less than ten minutes we'd managed to annoy several people. Mostly just by laughing or making stupid comments about how they dressed, we had also walked into glass doors and walls thinking that we could just go through them and that there was nothing there. All of a sudden I had a thought

"Rosie? What about Kira? Wouldn't she be involved in this, I mean she's friends with us as well." I turn to her

"She's already here." Clint says over our shoulders

"Say what?" Rosie goes

"She's a SHIELD agent, didn't she tell you?"

"NO! OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US!? WELL OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T TELL US SHE'S PROBABLY SWORN TO SECRECY BUT STILL!" this went on for a while

"Can we see her?"

"I'm afraid not."

"WHY?!" we shout

"Because she's on a mission." Clint states like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Well when will she be back?" I ask while Rosie repeatedly slams into walls "why are you doing that?" I ask her

"Doing what?" she replies repeating the process again

"Slamming yourself into the walls." Natasha says

"Oh well you know in some of the movies all the super spies run through walls and also have super-wicked-awsome powers? Well you know how we've been kidnapped by superheroes and my supposed grandaddy is a super soldier, well I want to see if I have any of them powers. Now if you excuse me, I have a wall to run into."

"Oh no you don't." Rosie's 'grandaddy' pulls her away from causes herself _more _permanent brain damage.

"No! No! No! Let me go! I want to run into walls! Noooooo!" Rosie screams, and screams, and screams some more.

"Do you _want _to cause yourself permanent brain damage?" 'Grandaddy' Steve questions sternly

"I'm already brain-damaged haven't you seen me!?" Rosie yells back "Now let me go you over-muscled old man! Haven't you ever heard of living a little?"

Silence.

"You're going to your room." he says in a deadly quiet voice

_Oh crap, you've done it this time Rosie _I think and facepalm at Rosie's stupidity

"I don't want to go to my room you can't make me!" she starts kicking and thrashing, as if that's going to do her any good against a super soldier.

"Does she always do this?" whispers Bruce to me in a slightly amused slightly worried tone

"Sometimes, sometimes it's worse." I reply

"Man I still can't get over your accents, they're so posh, doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" he mocks us?

"Doth Starky want thy fist in thine face?" Rosie stops struggling for a second and growls at him

"Can we keep her?" Clint asks

"Yes." Bruce and Natasha say together

"No." says Stark

"I'm still not going to my room!" Rosie resumes kicking

"Yes you are!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can."

"You and whose army?!" Now that people, was irony.

"This army!"

"Some army you got there to stop a violent psychotic child. Now put me down!"

"No, you are going to your room."

"Don't you just love family reunions? It really tugs at the heart." I put in placing my hands over my heart

"Fuck off Millie!"

"Language!" 'Grandaddy' yells again,_ dude, seriously, you're not going to win this_

"Oh shut up you can't control me!"

"He can't, but I sure as hell can." _oh shit, Fury_

"Like hell I'm going to listen to some sort of pirate!"

Silence...

"Oh shit!" I cry and facepalm, again.

In the shock of it all I guess Steve dropped Rosie because before we could blink she's pelted it off down the maze of halls and corridors.

More silence. Since Rosie isn't here they decide to fix _me _with evil stares instead

"Well. I'm off!" I wave and pelt off in the direction of Rosie.


	6. Chapter 6

**rosie's pov:**

_Ha ha, they'll never catch me, I'm the gingerbread man! Hehe, they'll never catch me alive! I'll never go to my room! They'll ne- OOF!_

"Fuck's sake Millie!" I scream

"Hi!" she says stupidly cheerfully, and I don't care if that made no sense

"Fuck's sake Millie!" I repeat

"What's got you in a strop?"

"I was running, I was the gingerbread man! And then _you _ran into me!"

"I didn't run into you, we ran into each other, and it didn't help that the frickin' ship shook like hell!"

"The ship shook? What? When?" and that was constant alliteration, eek! Posh word!

"Yeah, uuuuh, uuuuh, Rosie, look behind you, there's a nazi ninja motherfucker!"

"Hitler died ages ago," I say as I turn around "Oh my God! It's a nazi ninja motherfucker!"

"I think you'll find it's a HYDRA ninja motherfucker." it says in a German accent

"But you were wiped out ages ago!" Me and Millie scream together

"And then we reestablished." it explains

"Oh my God it's a posh one!" I cry

He says something German into a microphone thingy majiggy and then more HYDRA ninja motherfukers appear and press clothe to our mouths. Hey is that chloroform? Woah I'm suddenly really ti-

*who knows how long later*

i slowly open my eyes and let in a blinding light _it burrnnsss arrrgghhh _

as i wake up i suddenly become aware of my surroundings and realise that im tied to a dentise like chair with buckles tied tightly around my rists, ankles, thighs and around the middle of my stomach . _gee some one really don't want me getting outta do they, waite what is it with people a tieing me up all the time god some people can be ready kinky._

_"_well it took you long enough to wake up didnt it?" says a snarky voice

i look around and see Millie next to me in the same position that i seem to be in

"you know I've been awake for hours you know that" she continues to rant "why why why why why why why did you have to run off like that i mean if you didn't and just stayed with everyone else or even just went to your room like you were told then we wouldn't be in this mess now would we i mean we wouldn't be tided up an-" _man is she still going on,huh wares the fucking evil guy with the chloroform when you need 'em urrgg someone up there must seriously hate me_

"MILLIE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP,YOU DIDNT HAVE TO FUCKING FOLLOW ME NOW DID YOU, NO, SO STOP YOUR WHINING"i yell at her

_silence at last_

BANG

_MAN I JUST CANT CATCH A FUCKING BREAK CAN I _

a door slam open behind me

i hear heavy footsteps of someone moving behind me, to the side of me...

someone looms over me casting a shadow over my face yet i cant see there's, its covered by some sort of mask like all the others.  
they say something it some one behind be but i cant understand what before walking back out of the room  
the next thing i know is that millies being draged off some were screaming as i fail to help her and a hand once again covering my mouth before im plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Millie's POV:**

Someone drags me away from Rosie while I'm still tied to the dentist chair thingy. I fight as well as I can and swear up a storm all the while they drag me. Well, until one of them shouts something I don't understand (and probably don't want to) and grabs some sort of clothe and presses it to my mouth causing me to fall into a deep sleep, again.

*who knows how long later*

When I gain consciousness again I'm strapped to some kind of surgery table that's standing up on one end and bolted to the floor. I try to move but I'm still half asleep from whatever they gave me which means I just seem to twitch and roll my head from side to side. This time there's straps around my ankles, wrists, both thighs and one going across my upper body near my shoulders. When I open my eyes a little more I can see that I'm in some sort of lab, the kind that you get in movies that belong to the bad guy, dimly lit and full of junk that freaks you out.

"Good, you're awake." A voice from across the room speaks, my head snaps towards it

"Who the hell are you? And where the fuck am I?" I think about struggling but know that it won't do any good. Besides the people who get caught always do it in films and they look stupid so...

Is that a needle?! Why is it sticking out of my arm?! OH MY GOD THERE'S A TUBE ATTATCHED TO IT! THEY'RE PUTTING STRANGE LIQUID INTO ME!

"You are in the secret HYDRA location. I am Professor Amstervill, don't worry, we won't hurt you. That's the last thing we want. We're just going to run some tests..." he walks over to some machine next to me and starts pressing button and reading screens

"Then get this damn needle out my arm!" I cry not liking this at _all_. Yeah, of _course _they don't want to hurt me, how stupid do they think I am?

"We can't do that I'm afraid, it's part of the test, now this may sting a little..." he twists something, a scream rips through me as it feels like actual fire is being injected into my body. I thrash and don't stop, I have no idea whether me moving is making the pain better or worse but due to my restricted movements I can't thrash that much anyway. I swear more than I've ever sworn in my life; it's enough to make me want to die, but not enough to kill me. My vision blurs and slowly the pain is easing off, my head goes light and I feel myself slipping into a blissful silence...

When I wake I feel paralysed and sore. My throat feels dry and raw from all the screaming I did, but I know I'm not dead as I can hear other things around me, unless this is the afterlife? I eventually gather enough energy to open my eyes and see bars in front of me and blurry shapes moving around. I stay like this trying not to listen to anything but every sound is deafening, I lay here trying to gather enough strength to sit up, or even move.

"Well... you're finally awake. Trust me; I've been bored out of my mind for the past few days!" I can hear Rosie ranting; with the happiness that I'm not alone I find my voice

"Wait, a few _days_?" I croak

"Don't interrupt me, I'm _ranting_," she snaps "anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted. You've been out for a few days, we've been here about a week and they used me like a _pin cushion! _They stuck _needles _in me! They didn't give me any anaesthetic or numbing cream or anything! I was awake through the whole bloody thing! It was so traumatic! There was this blue glowy cube thing! Then it went through a tube into me! And now my eyes glow _blue_! _Blue_! I mean come on! _Blue_! My eyes are supposed to be _hazel!_"

"Rosie, your eyes are going blue!"

"_I THINK WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!" _she screams

"Rosie," I start in a calm voice "I felt like I was about to die, the pain was so much, that I passed out for a few days. I think that's a _little_ worse."

"Well I didn't know that! I'm special minded! I thought they used knock out gas or something!"

"For a few days?"

"I'M SPECIAL MINDED! My thingy hurt too, and I was awake when it happened!"

"Yeah yeah." I stop her from ranting even more


End file.
